


Lost Chapter: In Which Old Wounds are Rubbed Raw

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends, Original Work
Genre: Enjoy knotted demon cocks i guess, M/M, This was to be part of the other story but its too long to be a chapter lol, hope you guys dont mind me putting this sick stuff here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: So! This was supposed to be part of the other story I'm writing, featuring Yuji (alternate version of Yasuo who is characterized as a depressed drunk) and Jhiro (alternate version of Jhin based off his Bloodmoon Skin and is a murderous and feral beast). It got way too long though, and I don't know if I can actually squish it into the main story, so I'll post it separately hurrah.The story context is Yuji has joined the rest of the crew, and Jhiro was found an interest in him, as no one else tolerates him. It comes to the point where Yuji can somewhat trust in taking Jhiro along for a short trip.Warnings: Mentions of death, Alcohol, Blood, Gore, Rape, Vomit, Knotted Demon Cocks, the works. Oh, and this might be heavily OOC to the original characters, as they are alternate versions. Oh boy.





	Lost Chapter: In Which Old Wounds are Rubbed Raw

It was a quiet area of the forest. Jhiro was supporting Yuji with an arm, as he was wasted beyond belief. It had been a strange day. Yuji was getting into a lot more alcohol than usual, and as Jhiro was used to observing him, it was an impressive feat, probably unachievable for any other human. According to his observations, Jhiro counted around quadruple the normal amount of alcohol consumed by his companion. His burden made walking through the forest a bit cumbersome, but Yuji had insisted that it wasn’t too far away, and that it was necessary for their little “fun adventure”. These words had intrigued Jhiro, and without much hesitation he had followed Yuji drunkenly make his way through the forest, constantly taking breaks to take more swigs from his bottle.

This went on for a while, Jhiro had lost track of time. It was still dark out, with the forest creatures wary of their trek through the woods. They knew him, they knew of what he had done to many people out here, Jhiro thought, and with a sick sense of satisfaction sneered at one critter that scurried off immediately. Yuji seemed to not notice, and continued walking in his staggering way. Eventually, he slowed down, upon reaching a more flattened area of the forest, almost as if there were dirt tracks to form a makeshift road. It was here that Yuji collapsed next to a particularly thick large tree, and passed out almost immediately.

Seeing Yuji lying there, drunk and half conscious made Jhiro twitch. It gave him an odd feeling, seeing his companion so vulnerable, unconscious, and drunk. How Jhiro had dreamed of plunging his long, sharp claws deep into that man’s flesh, ripping into it like raw meat, leaving trails of shining crimson blood. Clawing him until he cried out in pain, and offered Jhiro some sort of reaction other than dry apathy. He yearned to make him scream, and the mere thought drew a sly smile to his face. Jhiro wondered if Yuji would even react, being so drunk as he was. He wondered if he would mind if he did something unspeakable to him, something the normal more sober Yuji would resist, even with his apathetic nature.

It was something Jhiro had fantasized about often, possibly due to his brutal origins. The strange demonic furry thing that Jhiro would see appearing in Jeric’s home often claimed it was because of a mistake. He was right, of course. Jhiro did not want to be related to _that guy_ , that weak and pathetic doormat of a human being. But it had been done. Timothy or whatever his name was, claimed that both Darian and Jeric had been used to create him, the demon who everyone now called Jhiro. Jeric was one thing, having strong morals against brutish like slaughter, but Darian, oh, it was obvious, he was just sucking it up for his futile attempts to get close with Jeric, faking compassion for another chance at bonding with his human crush. It was quite pathetic in Jhiro’s mind.

Before he could make up his mind to do anything, however, Yuji opened his eyes slowly and sighed, an odd, drunken grin plastered onto his face. It was unsightly, something Jhiro wasn’t used to seeing, and unnerved him. “You see this tree, pal?” He said, his speech slurred to the point where it was almost impossible to understand him. “I love this tree.”

Jhiro sat there and said nothing. How was he supposed to respond to this statement? He didn’t have to, as Yuji continued on his drunken rambling, “She would used to climb this tree like it was nothin’. It was quite the sight. I loved looking up, and seeing her, her bright smile lightened up anything that troubled me.”

Yuji reached to take another sip of his drink, and upon discovering it was empty, tossed it to the side. Jhiro’s eyes followed the bottle, as it slowly rolled to a stop against a broken branch. He returned to look at Yuji has he heard him open another bottle of alcohol. Instinctively, Jhiro snatched the bottle away from it, and gave it a whiff. The strong acidic smell hit him like a brick and he hissed, dropping the bottle.

“Hey, don’t do that!” Yuji grumbled, picking up the toppled over bottle. “Ah, look at what you’ve done, most of it’s gone.”

“Good.” Jhiro whispered, very quietly. If Yuji drank any more of that, Jhiro was convinced that the human would topple over, deader than the part of the forest they were in. The trees seemed to be smashed or splintered, as if cut and sliced with a large axe. The weeds have grown through the cracks in-between the stone paved road, and the whole place looked very unkempt after a disaster. Why did Yuji bring him here, of all places?

“Hey… Jhiro.” Yuji whispered, his voice thick with his drunken state. “Do you ever wonder why you keep living?”

Jhiro remained quiet. Yuji continued, “I’ve got nothing. Absolutely nothing left for me. And yet… I keep living, somehow.” He took another swig from his bottle, causing Jhiro to frown in disgust.

“Why so sentimental, all of the sudden?” He asked, trying to keep his eyes off of the mess that was collapsed in front of him.

“Four years? No, more than that. It’s been years since everything has been snatched away from me. And yet I still remain on this wretched excuse of a land.” Yuji hissed, and chucked the now empty bottle away from him, where it clattered on the rocks. “It’s because I’m a coward.”

Jhiro couldn’t help but reply with a curious, “Hmm?”

“A coward, too helpless to save them, a coward to die when I could, a coward to die every day since then, because I’m scared at the next realm I’ll see them, and they will look at me with disappointed faces. I’m scared of death itself, a filthy coward, the most pathetic thing a man like me could be.” Yuji spat to the side, as if he was disgusted with the taste in his mouth. He got up, teetering to the side. Jhiro stood up quickly to support him, but Yuji pushed him to the side. “It all started, and ended here.” He took several steps forward, and pushed aside a few well-placed tree branches, and walked through.

After a moment of hesitation, Jhiro followed Yuji through the branches, and found himself following a more clearly defined dirt road. At the end of the road lay the remains of what once would have been a tiny yet busy village, but now looked like a ghost town, abandoned and destroyed. Every roof was caved in, smashed or slashed into pieces. Whatever had happened here must have been truly devastating. Looking around to locate the whereabouts of Yuji, Jhiro spotted him lying motionlessly against the wall of one of the broken down houses. All the windows had been smashed, and the door kicked in for good measure. This was not a result of a storm or natural disaster, as the nicks and grooves were clearly made by blades. He rushed over to Yuji’s side, and leaned close and laid his head against the chest. After hearing a soft thumping of his heart, Jhiro felt relieved and removed his head.

He was trying to piece the evidence together. A village, destroyed not by a tornado or storm but rather by sharp weapons. People were killed, possibly wiped out clean from the way the village seemed to be completely abandoned. This was not the result of a mere Void invasion, as there was no sign of rampant Void corruption. It’s been at least four years, a mysterious ‘she’ Yuji had mentioned…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp by Yuji, and his eyes snapped open, and he started coughing loudly. Jhiro bent down next to him again, and said, “What’s wrong?”

“Take me… inside.” Yuji gasped weakly, and Jhiro abridged. With one swift motion, he picked up Yuji, one arm supporting his legs and one arm on his back, and quickly walked into the decrepit house. It was a lot less messy and dusty inside than Jhiro would have expected, and he scanned the area, looking for some place to lay Yuji down. He spotted a relatively clean futon on the floor and gently laid Yuji down upon it, whose eyes were no longer open. Jhiro kneeled next to him, feeling quite lost in what to do next.

Glancing around the room, Jhiro found that the room was relatively well kept for being so called ‘abandoned’ for years. There was even a framed photo leaning against the small desk next to the futon, which looked clean despite the large crack splitting the glass. The photo depicted a laughing woman, a cheerful girl, and a pleasantly smiling man. Despite the lack of unkempt long hair and dark circles under his eyes, Jhiro could see the similarities between that man and the man lying on the futon, in a drunken stupor in front of him.

“Yuji, is this your house?” Jhiro asked quietly, looking at Yuji’s chest slowly rise and fall, his breathing dangerously slow. It seemed to be minutes, and Yuji finally opened his eyes and tilted his head.

“Could you… bring me some water?”

Jhiro gave a slow nod, and rose to head into the kitchen. Even here, it was much cleaner and organized. There was a lack of food of course, but Jhiro was shocked to find the sink still ran. After rummaging through the cupboards, he found a chipped cup to fill water in. While the steady stream of water splashed into the cup, Jhiro noticed his fingers, trembling slightly. His disturbance grew deeper, as he realized what he was doing.

With a low hiss of disgust, Jhiro placed the cup, now filled with water on the kitchen top and shut off the water angrily. Lowering himself, to be compassionate? Sympathetic? It left a vile taste in his mouth, as if his dominant instinctive nature returned to shove off this new weak and pathetic personality he seemed to have developed from spending too much time near Jeric. Jhiro left the cup there, and decided to look around the different rooms in the house, his anger still shaking his hands and fueling the heat in his blood.

This was a new room. Jhiro pushed aside the screen door harshly and found a clean futon on the floor, surrounded by wilted flowers and cups of clear liquid. With one sniff he could tell it was more of the acrid substance that Yuji drank. He walked into the room, avoiding the cups and found a wooden sword. It looked like a toy, and something that was played with frequently. Picking it up and gripping it in his hand, Jhiro found it to meant for someone with much smaller hands than his. Tossing it aside, Jhiro looked to the futon, where a framed picture lay, this time of the woman but with the girl in her arms, looking much younger than the previous photo. There was a small piece of parchment tucked under the blanket, and Jhiro leaned in to pick it up.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. I’m ashamed that I couldn’t do anything. They took you both away, and all I could do was stand there in fear. I’ll promise, I won’t forget my mistakes. I’ll never forget it._

_May you rest in peace._

“What are you doing here?”

It was not the suddenness of Yuji’s voice that had startled him, but it was the anger, borderline rage in it. Jhiro whipped around to see Yuji leaning against the doorway, his sword drawn and his face contorted in anger that Jhiro had never seen before. Despite the circumstances, he found himself quite liking the rage on Yuji’s face. Jhiro stood up, still holding the paper, and turned to face his companion.

“Just… looking.”

“You aren’t supposed to come in here, who gave you that right?” Yuji hissed, moving closer to Jhiro, the sword threateningly close to his neck. “Get out of here, now.”

Jhiro couldn’t help but smile, the intense passion etched into Yuji’s face giving him a sensation he hadn’t felt in quite a while. “You’re quite mad at me, aren’t you, Yuji?”

“I’m warning you…”

With a sly smirk, Jhiro flicked the paper around with his finger so the script was visible to Yuji. “Who was she?”

The anger radiating from Yuji was intense, and Jhiro felt his instinctive urges to kick in even harder, his blood pumping through his body as he felt the adrenaline coursing in his veins. “That’s absolutely none of your business.” Yuji answered, his eyes glaring at Jhiro.

“What happened to not forgetting? You never mentioned her before.”

“Some things are better… left in the past.” Yuji’s voice cracked, his arm shaking as he held the blade closer to Jhiro.

“Drowned out with sake? Clouded out with the inability to feel, so you could escape your guilt? My my, you are quite the pathetic individual.” Jhiro felt satisfaction as he saw Yuji’s eyes widen. He had struck a nerve.

“Do not-“ Jhiro saw Yuji lunged forward, his blade pointed directly to his chest. “-call me pathetic!” He thrust his sword forward, cleanly stabbing through Jhiro’s stomach. The jolt of pain awoke something inside him, and the scent of blood excited his senses. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as Yuji’s anger diminished slightly.

“You’re enjoying this.” He said quietly. Yuji stared at the growing dark stain spreading through Jhiro’s outfit. “You sick, twisted… thing.” With a small grunt he pulled the sword out of Jhiro, releasing a small splatter of his blood, which stained the ground with dark magenta.

Jhiro couldn’t help but grin, his tongue gliding over his fangs. He was breathing heavily, and held his chest to cover the wound. “What will you do now?” He asked, his voice slicked with sultry poison.

Yuji sheathed his sword, and stood silently before answering, “I don’t want to deal with you now.” He turned, and began to walk out of the room when he felt a small brush of wind against his hair. Instinctively, Yuji knew that he had made a mistake.

Yuji couldn’t prepare for Jhiro’s sudden attack. All he knew was that he was pinned against the wall, more blood decorating the floor. Jhiro had his fangs close to Yuji’s neck, and he could feel his hot breath. “I wonder… will you squeal?” Jhiro said softly, before rapidly plunging his teeth into Yuji’s flesh.

The pain sent a spasm through out Yuji’s body and the scream that left him was unrecognizable as his own, an almost inhuman screech. Yuji’s could feel his consciousness slip away as Jhiro licked his chops and the blood shimmered on his mask like face, his eyes shining more brightly than Yuji had ever seen them. He could feel Jhiro’s carefully trace their way from his neck to his chest, where he removed his shirt and started pressing his claws against the flesh, leaving small trails of blood.

 _I’m going to be devoured_ , Yuji thought helplessly, his mind fogging up from the shock and pain. _He’s going to force himself upon me, rip apart my body, do unspeakable things to me while I can’t resist, and end up killing me. I didn’t want it to end like this._ It was as if he felt more awake than he had in years, fully aware of the fear, anger, and pain that was affecting him, both physically and mentally.

Jhiro’s mind was clouded with thoughts as well, however different thoughts whirled around his head. _I’m going to feed upon him, absorb his pain and suffering, and finally make him bend to my will._ The promise of control was too much for him, and Jhiro could feel his nether regions growing uncomfortably warm. Whatever he was going to do, he was going to decide soon.

With a quick motion, Jhiro tore off the remaining scraps of clothing on Yuji’s body and leaned in to give his chest a soft lick. Yuji shuddered, perhaps aware of what was going to happen next. Jhiro then plunged his claws into Yuji’s chest, tearing through the flesh roughly, and pressing his claws further into his helpless victim. Yuji was too tired to cry out anymore, and his exhaustion was clearly etched onto his face.

Jhiro gave a small lick of his claws and continued digging through Yuji’s lower torso. “Not too fond of having the penetrating done to you, hmm?” He said softly, smiling as his claws had found an especially smooth piece of flesh, and stroking it tenderly. Yuji gave another involuntary shiver, and coughed, expelling blood out of his mouth.

“Now… here we proceed to the fun part.” Jhiro straightened himself up, and removed his claws from Yuji’s insides. With a swift motion, he slid down his pants and revealed his cock, which was already firm and aroused. Yuji tried to scoot backwards, but every movement seemed to take too much effort. His breathing was growing ragged; the fear escalating as he eyed the demon’s blood covered erection.

“Open wide.” All Yuji could do was just lie there, slowly bleeding out as Jhiro parted his legs and removed his pants. The blood was rising in his throat and he felt like choking on the vile sensation. Yuji couldn’t hold it in, and retched, spilling blood and the contents of his stomach over his front. Jhiro said nothing, but leaned in, and slowly and deliberately licked Yuji on the cheek. “Its not going to last too long, darling. You’re dying too quickly for that. Maybe you shouldn’t have fucked me first.”

Jhiro saw Yuji’s eyes close and his breathing slow. He was still alive and warm, but not for long. He got into position and slid his cock into Yuji, enjoying the sensation as the blood served as a makeshift lubricant. It was a tight fit, but that was enough for him. He kept thrusting, lifting Yuji’s legs with his hands as he did. Jhiro couldn’t help but begin panting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he enjoyed Yuji’s treasured entrance, the place he never let him go near. It would have been better if he could hear his screaming, but this would do for now.

His movements began to slow as he felt the pressure in his cock building. With the sensations escalating, Jhiro gripped Yuji’s leg tightly, leaving behind small red lines where his claws had scratched him. With one final forceful push, Jhiro managed to fit his entire cock into Yuji’s warm body, with the swelling base fitted inside of him perfectly, like a plug. It was a comforting feeling, and Jhiro came, collapsing onto Yuji’s chest as he did. His loud gasps slowly drawing to a close as he heard Yuji still breathing, albeit barely.

“Thank you for the time, Yuji.” Jhiro whispered, his eyes closing from the ordeal. The pain in his torso hadn’t vanished, and as he lay there on top of his fucked mate, Jhiro wondered if he was to bleed out as well. He didn’t wonder for long, as his consciousness faded slowly, leaving Jhiro and Yuji unconscious in a place where vile and destructive tendencies had torn people apart once more.

 

* * *

 

Jhiro opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor. He looked around, and found the pain throbbing in his body to be gone. Standing up, he wandered around the house until he found Yuji, sitting at the living room table, bandaging his torso.

“What happened?” Jhiro asked quietly, feeling awful after the excitement he had experienced before passing out. He no longer felt powerful, and rather felt small looking at Yuji who seemed to be ignoring him. The awkwardness felt unpleasant, and Jhiro was relieved when Yuji finally spoke, albeit briefly.

“Timothy.”

“Timothy? He was here?” Jhiro asked, glancing around as if the devil was still in the room with them. “What did he do?”

Yuji glanced up at him, and the look showed that he was back to his relatively sober and apathetic self. “He told me it wasn’t our time. He did something, and most of the pain subsided.” There was a pause. “Most of it anyway.”

Jhiro instinctively winced. Something about the tone hurt him, although he didn’t know why. “So… that’s it?”

“Oh, he also told me to restrain from killing me for a while.” Yuji continued to wrap the bandage around his torso and cut the remaining bit off with his blade. “He was pretty displeased with you actually.”

“Hmm.” Jhiro had nothing else interesting to say. So what if that blasted devil wanted him to do something? He could just as easily ignore the command. He was about to give a retort when Yuji spoke again.

“I’m going home.”

Jhiro was puzzled. “But this is your home.”

Yuji stood up, and sheathed his sword. As he made his way to the door, he gave a look at Jhiro that somehow made him feel a chill crawl down his spine.

“Home is where I have a purpose. Nothing, absolutely nothing, under this roof right now means anything to me anymore.” Without another word, Yuji turned and left the building, without waiting for Jhiro to react.

There was nothing he could do. Taking one last glance at the place where he had lost the only person who could tolerate him, the one person that could have meant something to him, Jhiro followed Yuji’s footsteps back to Jeric’s house, making sure to give Yuji some room. An odd silence rang in his mind as Jhiro felt empty the rest of the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you said to yourself, "well, that escalated quickly" me to man, me too. I might add to this, as these seem like separate "adventures", focusing on Jhiro. He's quite an intersting character but quite OOC from the main Jhin so I don't know what to really tag this all as. If you read this wanting Jhin Jhin, I'm really sorry lol.


End file.
